Conventional methods for the detection of pathogens and other microorganisms are based on culture methods, but these are time consuming, laborious, and no longer compatible with the needs of quality control and diagnostic laboratories to provide rapid results.
Efforts to overcome problems like culturing the microorganisms, false positives in pathogen detection have led to the development of genetic testing such as DNA-based diagnostic methods or nucleic acid proliferation methods. The use of DNA-based methods derives from the premise that each species of pathogen carries unique DNA or RNA signature that differentiates it from other organisms. These techniques are the most promising and are increasingly used for rapid, sensitive and specific detection of microbes.
Advances in biotechnology have led to the development of a diverse array of assays for efficient nucleic acid amplification.
The effective genetic testing of samples containing microorganisms/pathogens requires rapid sensitive assay methods that gives instant or real time results. Time and sensitivity of analysis and inhibition of nucleic acid amplification caused by inhibitory substances in the sample are certain limitations related to the usefulness of genetic testing.
It is desirable to have a composition and a method to efficiently and rapidly reduce or eliminate the inhibition of the nucleic acid amplification of the intended target.